Back to Life  Back to Reality
by Neige-Hiruseki
Summary: settled after the explsion at Dana Bahn... coming back to life, but still not able to live wihtout Riki...will Iason find him? and if - will it be the same as before ...or will it be better ...or worse!  YAOI!romance, drama...
1. Chapter 1

Ai no Kusabi is one of my most favorite Animes and Mangas! And since i am such big fan i thought it would be cool to write a fanfic^^ =)=) … this is all settled after the incident in Dana Bahn... Maybe i am also mixing it with charcters from Kira Takenouchi´s „Taming Riki"later then …

Warnings: Yaoi, violence etc … no like no read^^ …

**Ai no Kusabi and Taming Riki are both NOT owned by me... I own no rights or so... SADLY *CRIES* ^^ **

My own characters...: there are coming some, but i don´t tell it now^^ …

Warning for this chapter: No... =)

Request: Reviews and Comments please! =) =) ^^

**FIRST PART : BACK TO LIFE **

**CHAPTER 1**

He sat there in the dark … like an empty shell

The big window unveiling the futuristic landscape... in the dark the glass-towers were gorgeous to look at... the stars were shining all too brightly...

But nothing cared the Blondie anymore.

He was just sitting in his seat in front of the big window...staring into the night...blindly.

One tear running down his cheek after the other... unnoticed.

Raoul, the third most famous Blondie looking at his best friend, concerned to the most.

Never would he have thought about seeing his friend like this... Iason – the most magnificent Blondie ever created by Jupiter. Not meant to feel love at all... now sitting there – destroyed by the loss of his love.

Raoul would never have confessed it, but this very moment he wished the mongrel wouldn´t have died.

His best friend grieving his live... no sign of living it any longer.

The doctors assured him and Jupiter, that Iason is now fully recovered.

After two and a half months they have found the totally shattered body of their beloved Syndicate-Boss, nearly in pieces.

Only with Jupiter´s help they could get him back to live.

Yes. - He had been dead already!

Iason already had been dead!

But Jupiter was feeling like she had forbidden her Blondies to, all that time before this incident.

Always have cherished her favorite son to the max, she still always never confessed that she felt like normal filthy humans... she never would have confessed that she was so obsessed with her Iason, because she loved him.

But two and a half months long – she was a mere human in emotional matters. She grieved about her son.

Her screams of sorrow were heard the very moment the explosion had lit the whole night up.

And two and a half months long she wouldn´t have let any of her sons rest till her beloved Iason was brought back to her.

She herself was it though, who had discovered him.

Nobody was able to believe what they were seeing then.

Iason Mink´s body -Once the most beautifully sculptured body of the whole planet... now not recognizable anymore.

And it was Jupiter again, who had put him into kind of glass-box where he was treated by the best doctors , after Jupiter brought him back to life.

Jupiter breathed life back into her so beloved one.

But it again took a long time till Iason was to be recognized as his former him again... it took about 3 month till the doctors with Jupiter´s help were able to bring Iason´s body back to his former form.

After then Iason was like he never got injured … but he still was fast asleep.

Everyday Raoul and Katze waited at the Blondies bed for a sign of life.

Jupiter also visited her now again most beautiful Blondie every day …

He was alive... he already was able to breath on his own... but somehow it seemed he didn´t want to get back to life anyway...

It nearly took 4 more months … then it happened.

Jupiter run out of patience and used a rather dirty trick on him...

She imitated Riki´s voice.

The very moment the voice of his adored pet hit his ears , the Blondie started to get anxious. His finger cramped down into the sheets and finally his eyes twitched...

Opening his stunning blue orbs of eyes he firstly was confused...

Not knowing anymore what happened... It took him only minutes though, till he could remember what had happened this night of the incident..

"RIKI!"; he winced hopefully smiling, believing it had really been his beloved pet that had called out for him just minutes ago...

Raoul cursed Jupiter for tricking his best friend this way... also Katze knew that the consequences wouldn´t be to the liking of anyone...

Iason finally had opened his eyes... But the very second the realized that he was the only one who was brought back to life... this very second he realized that his adored beloved one wasn´t going to be with him ever again... that Riki was still dead and would remain so...

This very second...Iason was alive... but his soul died anew!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

So the time passed. And it was all the same day after day for more than 3 months.. Every night Raoul came to visit his friend it was the same...

Daryl would open the door and let him in... with an all sad and desperate expression...he would go on to the big living area … and he always got to see Iason sitting in front of the main window-complex ...staring out with an all too empty gaze...

Raoul never reached him... He always sat down next to him , talking with him,.. but nothing made Iason react...

And also Raoul would never again start to talk about Riki again... He just tried this once... He tried to convince his friend about his sympathy, when Iason reached for his neck and hissed:

" Never mention his name again, Raoul! You never cared for him while he lived, so don´t pretend as if you would care now...!"

Since this incident nobody has every mentioned the mongrel again...

Night for night Iason sat now... grieving and crying inside... and often the tears also really showed up... at bad times they flooded his face...

During the day...he pretended to be the perfect Syndicate-Boss, like everyone expected him to be now again... But everybody knew that as soon as he arrived at home – he let fall his mask and his true feelings were seen...

Raoul somehow wished the mongrel were to be found...

It would have been so easy... Jupiter first was happy the mongrel wasn´t found...so her beloved son would have to learn to live without this filth again... but after all this time her son now was not able to recover from his emotional sorrow...even she herself wished there would have been a sign of the mongrel so she could bring him also back to life … only to assure her Iason´s happiness. . .

But no sign... nothing at all...

It was like Riki had never existed physically … his body had disappeared completely …

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Oneday in his office he, like always these past few months, pretended to be back at life... Raoul and him discussing some matters of business...

When Iason´s telephone rang...

He answered the call rather unenthusiastically – like he did always since his coming back to work...

Raoul watched his friend questioning... not knowing why Iason´s face lost all his color... also being very concerned about Iason´s stunned eyes..

Even shocked he sprang to side when Iason suddenly without a word rushed past him...

"Hey, Iason...what´s wrong...were are you heading..! ? " …

Iason didn´t hear anything anymore... he also didn´t realize his friend followed him all concerned.

The only thought he had in mind now was Katze... Katze´s voice...Katze´s words... that hadn´t reached him for a few seconds back in the office then...  
>He even couldn´t believe it at this moment now... that it should be true... if it really should be the truth … then he would never ever in his life forget this sentence, when Katze told him on the phone:<p>

"I´ve found him!"

**A/N.**: So, that´s it … the first chapter.. hope you liked it a bit! …

Since I am not native-English-speaker please forgive me all the vocab and grammar mistakes.. I know it is no excuse.. but it also I really late here^^ it is already 4:15 a.m... so there are sooo many more mistakes in there like I normally would make...

Please overlook this for now^^ … I am trying to correct them as soon as possible! =) … For now I would like to hear some of your opinions^^ … I know it´s nothing spectacular new at the moment^^ but it is going to be something different later on then^^ =)=)=) ….

THANK you to them who took the time reading it!

And also THANK YOU in advance to all of them who also take the time helping me with comments!=)=)


	2. Chapter 2

ah- so here it is^^ the second chapter... but first of all – the most important thing:

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH**! For all those so nice and encouraging reviews! You can´t know how much they mean to me ! Thank you SOOO much. *HUGS-ALL-OF-YOU* =)

evraalexandrite; mysticalgems ; DrewX : THANK you SO MUCH! It really means so much to me!=)

And of course THANK YOU for all of your alerts and faves! I highly appreciate it!=)

I am afraid this chapter here also doesn´t bring anything new …=/ …

Warnings: Yaoi, violence etc … no like no read^^ …

**Disclaimer: ** Ai no Kusabi and Taming Riki are both NOT owned by me... I own no rights or so...

My own characters...: there are coming one but i don´t tell it now^^ …

**Warning for this chapter:** hm, it´s graphic "bloody" somehow... maybe not really for those with weak nerves... ...kind of gore...

**Request**: Reviews and Comments please! =) =) ^^

hope you enjoy the second chapter and the second part of : Back to Life...

**FIRST PART : BACK TO LIFE **

**CHAPTER 2**

„Where is he!"

Iason was rushing past everyone he met, just to be stopped by his former furniture but still all faithful attendant.

"You can´t go in there, Iason!" Katze tried to convince his boss from rushing into the locked room behind him.

"Is HE in there! ?", Iason asked with a vibrating voice.

Katze hesitated a moment...

"KATZE!"; Iason run out of patience, grabbing Katze by his shoulders and shaking him wildly once.

The vermillion haired man looked down and whispered. :

"Yes... BUT..:!"; he tried to hold Iason back.  
>"BUT you CAN`T go in there!"<p>

"Don´t act stupidly Katze! Step aside! "

Iason was irritated … why wouldn´t Katze let him through … he knew how long Iason had waited for exactly this moment!  
>Katze was frustrated... he wouldn´t know how to explain his master the reason why it was better that he stayed outside of this room behind him.<p>

"Please, Iason! Listen to me! You don´t WANT to go in there!"

Iason got angry...

"KATZE...one last warning. STEP – ASIDE – NOW !"

"NO!", Katze refused , but in a second and without any effort he was pushed aside.

Iason breaking the lock of the door and rushing in... STOPPING SHOCKED …  
>What he saw... what he … NO , it couldn´t be!<br>With wide eyes Iason went nearer to the metal bar-like furniture ...where he...it ...lay...  
>Not getting what he saw...<p>

"Ri..Rik..RIKI? ..." with hard breathing he grabbed his hurting chest...  
>"RIKI! ...RIKI!" …<p>

Iason´s feet lost all strength... The all mighty Blondie was brought down to his knees by his loss of strength … not only one second he was able to look away from what he saw...  
>Katze came closer...He lay a hand on his boss´ shoulder...<br>This moment Raoul rushed in the room...just having arrived after the far too fast Iason...  
>And the very second he came in the room... he had to bite into his fist so that he could stop himself from screaming out loud...<p>

"WHAT! - This isn´t .." …

Katze turned around to face the other Blondie...with a sad nod of his head he assured Raoul that it certainly WAS Riki...

Iason wasn´t aware that he cried... only when he wasn´t able to see anymore he recognized the flooding amount of tears …  
>Katze also had to wipe away the tears, that rushed down his face anew...he thought he cried enough when he had found the mongrel and after bringing him here he also cried so fucking much... but now, seeing the so strong Iason down on his knees before his former love...crying so much over his state... he wasn´t able to hold back himself...silently he cried with his master...<p>

And Raoul...even he … couldn´t stop the tears welling up his eyes... too much was the sight that was offered before them... not knowing how Iason could stand to look at it the whole time …

With trembling hands Iason got a hold of the metal edges of the "bar" ...and with terrible shivering fingers he reached over to ...what was left...of his love...  
>There...now … he finally got him back ...his RIKI... and now ...THIS...<p>

Nothing was connected to each other anymore... his beloved one´s limbs lay there...totally unconnected to each other... arranged into position like they would lay when the body would have been whole...  
>His legs separated from his abdomen... his abdomen separated from his arms … his arms separated from his hands... his head... separated from.. NO,,,it was too much... finally Iason had to look away...<br>all the limbs where blood trenched and read and blue from crushes... and his head... his so beloved Riki´s head ...was only a shattered something... with his eyes opened... staring …coldly – lifelessly …  
>With a suffering whimper Iason looked back to his Riki... and sobbing he stroked over the bloody hair... nearly choking from his tears he shook his head disbelievingly...<p>

"No – Riki, NO!... Please,,,oh please.,... oh GOD, please!...give him back …!", his tears ended his begging...

When a greenish silver light rushed the room... lightning it up till everyone got blinded by it... and when the light faded … Iason got a new big shock...

He was … he... disappeared! ?.

"No!... where..! ?" … Iason hadn´t felt it when Riki´s hair had disappeared right beneath his fingers... just realizing he was gone when this all too shining light disappeared …  
>Then he Katze took a hold of his should again...Confused he looked down to his attendant …<br>With a pointing look he showed Iason the letter...which now lay where Riki had seconds before...

Iason grabbed the note...which he immediately recognized as one of Jupiter´s notes...  
>The greenish shining paper unveiled the letters one by one... Iason reading them loudly...<p>

" Dear my beloved son,

Hearing and feeling your pain, I took it away from you!  
>Not able to facing the consequences of the newly loss of your shortly found love I decided to take it in my hand.<br>And like I did with you... I will do with Riki... for you! - For you, I will break my own law anew!  
>I will bring your Riki back to life!<br>You know where you can find him from now on...  
>This, I hope , will show you my dearest feelings towards you... and hopefully you will now let fall down your despair … and your hatred against me!<p>

Signed  
>Jupiter "<p>

Everyone in the room was silent... when Iason has ended with the note everyone was stunned...

It took him only seconds to react...then Iason anew rushed out of the room...

Raoul sighed: " Not again! … Iason ...- wait for me!"

Katze just could remain there...standing in the door now... not believing what just happened...  
>Jupiter wanted to bring Riki back to life! …<br>It seemed to be a time of wonders...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Heading directly to the main center of science he got more than one ticket for too fast driving – but he couldn´t care less...  
>When he finally arrived he rushed down the hallways – running and crashing aside more than one doctor and nurse...<p>

And then he stood again in front of him...  
>Walking towards him … for the fist time he could smile after so long time now... He still was shocked over his love´s state...but the hope Jupiter has given him, made him smile …<br>With this sad but hopeful smile he touched the outside of the glass box where he could see every action of the bionic arms, which tried to fix and reconnect Riki´s muscles and bones with fast and fine movements ...

With a his hands touching the glass – Iason symbolically touched Rikis lips and stroked over his pitch-black velvet hair... not caring the cold glass between them... surely he would have preferred to touch his pet directly, but at the moment this disturbing cold glass was the symbol for his hope...

the symbol for his love getting back to life …. hopefully SOON again ! !

**A/N**: Thank you for reading this chapter! I know...still nothing new... but next chapter then... there will start the new thing then... I hope so... maybe it will be with the fourth chapter at the latest...

so, I hope you liked it a little! ? … let me know what you think!

and ^^ of course Yaoi is coming along soon!=) maybe also not in the next chapter... but...soon!=)


	3. Chapter 3

AHHHHH - so here it is^^ FINALLYYYYY - the 3rd chapter is up ..

I am sooo terribly sorry! it was such a long time now... I updated the last time, when!...a few months ago? oh my god! I am sooo sorry!  
>Please forgive me the long wait... I had a lot of stress and so many annoying issues to solve...and the situation has not really changed at all...=  
>But at the moment I am sick= ^^ and so I finally found enough time to write...honestly I should learn for the exams … but I preferred to finally write another chapter …

and I guess I have to confess that I also lost a little bit of my motivation to write on this fanfiction...but then I read through all those nice comments of yours, which i´ve already received... and then I again got more motivated ...and since I wanted to write a fanfiction about Iason and Riki for so long already I scolded and called myself a coward...  
>For everyone who thinks being in the mood of scolding me more...THEN PLEASE DO! I´ve really deserved it... so it was thanks to all the comments and alerts I got back to my former motivation... so, this leads me to the most important thing:<p>

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH**! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! For all the comments! *HUGS-ALL-OF-YOU* =)

mysticalgems - I am sooo happy you liked it!=)=) and THANK YOU so MUCH for the praise! I highly appreciate it! THANK YOU ***HUG * **

the dark euphie – THANK YOU! =)=)

Yaoifangirl89 - haha^^ yeah, don´t we all wish Iason a nicer Riki!^^ XD … but I guess, a really nice Riki wouldn´t be interesting at all, would it! ? ^^ XD THANK YOU for review! =)

And of course **THANK YOU** for all of your alerts and faves! I highly appreciate them so much!=)

So this chapter finally will include a bit more action... but I am afraid, still nothing too much new!=/ ...but this chapter is the beginning I need to start into the real story^^ =)=)

Genral **WARNINGS** : Yaoi, violence etc … no like no read^^ …

**Disclaimer: ** "Ai no Kusabi" and "Taming Riki" are both **NOT** owned by me... I own **no** rights or so...

My own characters...: there are coming one but i don´t tell it now^^ …

**Warning for this chapter:** not really! =)

**Request**: Reviews and Comments please! =) =) ^^

hope you enjoy the **third chapter** of the first part : Back to Life...

**FIRST PART : BACK TO LIFE **

**CHAPTER 3**

It was pure torture … Being near Riki … but not being able to be WITH him! Since Riki still wasn´t "with the world" at all...

Looking down to his love he stroked aside some rebellious strands of pitch black hair...then resting his hand on his mongrels forehead. Looking down so desperately longing to his beloved´s features...

"Why won´t you wake up, my dear! ?"

He couldn´t understand it.  
>The physical recovery procedure was done...finished, as he has been told by the best doctors in the whole quadrant.<br>But still there was this little issue of waking up... It was as if some inner force was Riki holding from waking up ...

He could remember that he himself didn´t want to wake up for a long time...till Jupiter imitated Riki´s voice... but this had already been a long time waiting for all who cared for him.  
>But this was nothing compared to the year Riki already was asleep...<p>

Yes, a Year!  
>All in all it took about seven months to "recreate" the mongrel´s features as they had been before the explosion at Dana Bahn … Seven months Iason visited his beloved one everyday and stayed there every night.<br>Daryl was it who kept his apartment in order... because these seven months Iason came home not only once...  
>Katze was it who brought him new clothes to the "Recovering Center Jupiter RCJ – III" … Everytime trying to convince Iason to go home and sleep properly... but always with the same results... Iason had denied every try to get him to his penthouse... He wanted to stay at Riki´s side- every second possible he wanted to spend with Riki...watching ...hoping...begging that he would wake up... Thinking that he didn´t want Riki to experience the shock of waking up being alone...and of course not wanting himself to miss Riki´s waking up anyway...<p>

Also during work Iason mostly thought of Riki. He always acted perfectly organized, so that Jupiter couldn´t get any possibility to deny him to visit Riki this often...  
>But so many times a day he spent his thoughts in finding out, what was just too strange about this all... As much as he was grateful his beloved Riki had been found ...he still couldn´t quite get it, how this all was possible... Even Jupiter wasn´t able to find Riki back then. Riki had been disappeared completely...soldiers, police forces, Jupiter herself and of course himself weren´t able to get a sign about his whereabouts... and then … Katze had found him... - he would never forget the joy and overwhelming happiness he felt hearing those words... but as soon as this firstly really chaotic situation had settled down a little – Riki already had been in the recovery center and in his glass-box for about 1 week by then – Iason of course asked Katze more about it then... where exactly the mongrel had been found...<p>

And still he couldn´t quite get it... Katze had mentioned Dana Bahn... Riki had been found at Dana Bahn... how was that possible, he wondered... every stone has been turned and every centimeter had been scanned for the mongrel... but noone had found him then...the whole time nobody had been able to find him...NOWHERE... and then Katze had found him...at a place so many people had already searched for Riki SO MANY TIMES...

Katze himself stated that there was something wrong about this sudden detection... he had esplained, that when he had found Riki´s separated limbs...they, as everyone had been able to see, weren´t rotting at all... they had been "fresh" as they must had been on the first day of the explosion . … and the even stranger thing was …. Riki´s limbs …. had been already arranged, . . .as if they had still been connected … so... it was no happy coincidence he had found the mongrel´s remains … someone had arranged him there! ! !

Iason´s as well as everybody else´s thought turned to Guy... who was missing since the day of the explosion... but this thought was just far too impossible...Guy wouldn´t have had the instruments nor the money to afford the medicine to keep a corpse that fresh... so Guy was no possible villain and not at guilt this time...

So this day again... it was a year after Riki´s body was finally "rebuilt" - everything was again in perfect order...besides his left wrist and his left ankle..those were so terribly damaged, that they would remain a little weaker; but this was nothing Iason cared about...all he cared about was his pet finally waking up.

… so.. now this day it was a year and seven months after Riki had been found... and as always since then Iason was sitting at Riki´s bed and caressed the mongrel´s forehead with the other and his beloved´s upper arm with his other... and like always Katze was visiting them like he did every afternoon and stood at the end of the bed ...talking with Iason about this issue of how Riki has been found...

"No, Katze! It is far too impossible Guy could have been ..."...

"ARGHHH"

Shocked both heads turned to the sleeping boy...  
>It was as if there never had been this sound... the boy slept motionless as ever...<p>

"You must have heard that too, Katze! ?"

"Yes...actually... I did...but..."

"MMMGHH" …

This time it was unmistakably Riki …  
>Katze immediately called for the doctor …<br>Iason rushed up and stood bent over his love...

"Riki", he whispered... "Riki, my darling...open your eyes, love."

Gentle he stroked over Riki´s cheeks... and forehead... pleading again and again..

"Riki, please...wake up...open your eyes!"

In the next second the doctor and two nurses came rushing in...

"Is he waking up?", doctor Han asked...

"He is trying to", stated Iason …

"Riki, can you hear me? " the doctor asked, while the nurses gave the mongrel an injection that should help with waking up at a time the waking process was going to start on its own...

Riki´s hands started to cramp down into the sheets, while Iason tried to hold his hands comfortingly... Riki´s eyes started to twitch …

"Riki!", Iason nearly screamed begging him to wake up...

Riki´s head started to turn from left to right...and his body cramped... his hands then started rubbing down his chest...as if he was trying to erase a pain coming from flames...He acted as he felt like burning... always rushing his hands to his throat … and starting to cough...

"argghhmmmmhhh"...

Finally...after one last struggle...

…

..

Riki... opened his eyes...

With tears in his eyes Iason took a hold of Riki´s head with both hands...

"Oh, Riki...Finally you are with me again!" , his voice full of emotion broke...

The doctor and the nurses also sighed dramatically and looked all together relieved and more than happy... "Finally!"

Katze still standing at the door, where he had observed the whole scene, wiped a tear from his cheeks...also thinking "Finally" …

This very second Lord Am rushed past him and towards Iason... Putting a hand on his best friend´s shoulder...

"I came to visit, when one of the nurses out there shouted around that Lord Mink´s pet had woken up!" …

Iason greeted him with the happiest smile, Raoul had ever seen on him …Raoul not being able to hate the mongrel anymore for a long time already...his feelings of joy now were totally true...

Again Iason turned his attention back to his Riki... who looked around disorientated and confused...his feelings shown on his face...turning slowly into... panic...

"Who...where... .. .. how! ? ?"

"Hush, Riki." Iason ordered softly... "Don´t speak yet, you are still very weak!"

Then overcome by emotion Iason just grabbed Riki gently half out of the bed and pulled him close onto his broad chest...

"Riki...Riki...RIki... !" he whispered again and again...  
>The doctor not daring to stop the so happy great Lord...<p>

"Mgh" Riki complained when getting not enough air...

Iason immediately put his boy back into the sheets very gently and sitting down on the bed as close to him as possible...  
>He again started to stroke over Riki´s ashen cheeks... still confused and even bewildered the boy started to tremble...<p>

"Riki! ? What is it! ? Are you cold! ? … Are you afraid! ? You need not be! Everything is alright now again, see? You are back ...you are alive , Riki! "

When Riki asked a question...most shocking for all attendees …

...

"Who are you! ?"

. . .

…

..

..

It was silent for quiet awhile … too big was the shock...

"Riki ! ?" Iason tried disbelievingly...when the doctor put a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him...

"This all was a great shock for this little mongrel ...amnesia is often a normal side effect after such a big procedure of recovery! Often the patients then forget about memories that weren´t too comfortable for them!" he stated not daring to look Iason in the eyes, since he´d just mentioned that Iason must be a rather unpleasant memory for Riki at some point.  
>"So please, be assured... this is nothing untypical!" the doctor smiled gently then…<p>

Iason though was still rather shocked... Of course this was something not too shocking after an accident, right! ?  
>But it was still rather mean...<br>After finally waking up, Riki wasn´t able to recognize him now...  
>Iason tried to calm and convince himself of the possibility that this amnesia would be gone very soon with the help of Jupiter...<p>

So, Riki had forgotten him.., and what had happened...

"Oh, Riki!" he sighed hurt... but... must it really be that bad! ? What if this was the chance, he had not really waited for... but the chance, he needed ! ? ...  
>He was able to start anew with Riki … Without the bitter memories Riki always had held after Iason had forced him to return from the slums back to him … Riki never really felt all well … always he had been hunt and annoyed by the memories of his taming...<br>So, maybe this was the chance …. he could start a new life with Riki... a life that was filled with only love from both sides ...this time from the very beginning...  
>He could now tell Riki, that he was his lover... which wasn´t a complete lie, when considering the fact that Riki has come back the day at Dana Bahn to die with him...this must mean the mongrel must have had deep feelings for him too...if not love exactly<p>

Considering this situation under this aspect Iason calmed and even started to feel a little happy.. .

When also this plan was destroyed by Riki only saying one more thing:

"And who the hell is "Riki" ! ? "

**So... what do you think! Let me know, please! =)=) … So... the original thought behind this Fanfiction is going to come out by the next chapter...this then will also be the point of finally starting into the new things^^ . . . hopefully^^ **

**So I again want to apologize for this late update! **

**And I hope you will like this new chapter a little bit^^ =) **

**and as always...please forgive me all the grammar and vocab mistakes... this time, I guess, there again are far more in there than I would normally make...because it is again very late here =/ ^^ XD So please don´t get upset by all those mistakes! =)=) **


End file.
